New Evil and Arrival
by Angel Darkness
Summary: Serena finds out that she has a Sister but NOT just anykind of sister! R&R!!


A/N: Hope you enjoy this story! I worked hard and this is my first SM fanfic.  
Sailor Moon: New Evil and Arrival  
  
Chapter 1: Long Forgotten Sister  
  
"Ahhhhhh..... I'm late again!!!" yelled Serena. As she ran down the stairs, she stepped on Luna by accident.  
  
"Mmmmmeeeooooowwww!!!" Screamed Luna. Luna, licked her now red tail and crawled into Serena's backpack.  
  
"Sorry Luna! Rei's going to scream at me and laugh again like every time that I'm late and this time.I'm going to show her! The nerve of he-"  
  
"Well, if you're going to show her hurry up.It's 6:30 already." Luna cut in.  
Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei were already at the temple waiting for the last member to arrive that just so happen to be their 'princess'.  
  
"Now where could she be? She promised that she'll be on time." Ami said looking around.  
  
"Ami.Rule 1, whatever Serena promises that has to do with time. NEVER believe that she'll make it unless it's good. It's been 2 years and she has never changed.Not even the slightest bit." Reminded Rei.  
  
"Well, talk about those grades!" Mina added. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"Hey, where's meatball head?" asked Darien. As he walked toward the group.  
  
"Well, your meatball head is late!" Lita answered giving Darien a 'Your-her- boyfriend-do-something-about-it' look. Darien backed away a little.  
  
"Okay." there was an awkward silence just until.  
  
"LUNA! Stop! That hurts!" Everyone turned around hearing that voice. As Serena came into view Luna's claws were dug into Serena's hair somehow.   
  
"Hi everyone.Hi Darien!!" Serena ran over to Darien and gave him a hug. Artemis walked out of the bushes.  
  
"OK, let's get to business. Luna, you start. Ladies first." He smirk at her.  
  
"Humph. Fine." Luna jumped off Serena. "This'll be hard to explain." Luna muttered a little too loudly.  
  
"What'll be hard to explain?" asked Lita, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, don't be surprised but Serena. you.you" Luna just couldn't seem to finish.  
  
"I, what Luna?" asked Serena confused.  
  
"You have an sister." Luna said it loudly enough her all of them to hear.  
  
"WHAT?!" Shouted the girls. Darien who got the scoop from Artemis's big mouth wasn't surprised at all. He just nodded.  
  
"Do you mean we have to protect TWO princess?" asked Mina.  
  
"No, in fact she has the Scouts of Darkness to protect her." Luna answered in relief.  
  
"The Scouts of Darkness?" asked Ami. She started to type on her blue compact computer. "The Scouts of Darkness protect the Moon Princess which rules the dark side of the moon." Researched Ami.  
  
"Is she evil?" asked Serena bewildered from the information.  
  
"No, she.she's not evil. All that I know is that she rules the other half of the moon which is the dark side." Luna answered. "That's how come she was named the Moon Princess of Darkness."  
  
"Luna, how come mother has never told me anything about this and besides I never met her in my life!" Serena declared.  
  
"Serena, we'll show you." Luna and Artemis's crescent moon mark on their forehead starts to glow a bright yellow. Queen Serenity held a little black-haired meatball head girl. She stood straight like her mother before her. Never once did she play or stopped to pick flowers. It seems that Queen Serenity was very proud of her.  
  
"You see Serena, your sister Sabrena is very different from you. Although the hair style is the same." Luna added into the silence. "As soon as you were born, Sabrena was away."  
  
"Away? What do you mean?" asked Rei.  
  
"Queen Serenity always wanted to Sabrena to achieve the future. Queen Serenity sent her to learn with Prince Alex. He is Darien's cousin." Luna said.  
  
"You mean that them two are?" asked Darien not being able to finish.  
  
"Yes, Darien. Alex is Sabrena's future husband." Artemis answers for Luna.  
  
"Since the time you were 8, Sabrena was given to rule her very own throne.the dark side of the moon." Luna said. Her voice was tiring out then Artemis took over.  
  
"Serena, not until now or nearing the future your not even ruling and your sister ruled when she was?" asked Rei. She laughed uncontrollably at the thought of Serena ruling right now.  
  
"Rei! That's not even funny. Why are you always making fun of me?" asked Serena pouted.  
  
"You're the Princess right? You are to be cared for so for that I'm doing it and besides it's teasing." Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"Sabrena ruled when she was 11. Therefore, she's 3 years older than you are, Serena are. Moreover, when the Negaverse started attacking you all were reborn right?" everyone nodded at this.What does this have to do with Serena's sister? "Well, Sabrena was also reborn but since the energy of Queen Serenity's crystal is running out Sabrena and Alex didn't lose their memory." Artemis said.  
  
"Well, right now. Sabrena and Alex are living in the same household. They live right around the corner of your house Serena." Ami said looking up from her compact computer.  
  
"They.they live around my.MY house?" Serena asked nearly screaming her head off.  
  
"Serena.calm down." Darien said trying to shush her. "It would be good to meet Alex once in awhile now that they live so close. Why don't we go tomorrow?" asked Darien.  
  
"Sound's like a good idea to me." Rei nodded  
  
"I have nothing to do tomorrow any ways." Lita added in.  
  
"Same here, how about you Serena? Ami?" asked Mina.  
  
"I guess it'll be all right." Ami said uncertainly.  
  
"I dunno." Serena looked away from the group. "Do I have to go?"  
  
"What do you mean Serena?" asked Luna.  
  
"I don't know if I want to meet my long forgotten sister until now. How old is she?" Serena asked shaking.  
  
"Well, your 15 so she's..I'll say um.18." Luna said finishing the mathematical equation in her head.  
  
"18? What school does she goes to?" Darien asked interested but getting a jealous glare from Serena making him smirk.  
  
"Um.She goes to Siejiu High School. It's not far from your college Darien." Ami declared smiling.  
  
"All right. We'll go." Serena said slowly. As the group departed all Serena was, thinking was that how was she to meet her sister face to face since 15 years passed by?  
  
On that Friday, they all went to go and meet Sabrena. Serena was very nervous and clung on to Darien's long sleeve tightly. As Ami started to say that they were getting near to where Sabrena lived, Serena's knuckles started to turn white from her nervousness.  
  
"Serena, calm down! If Alex knows that Sabrena's a great girlfriend then with that we can determine that she's the right type for him." Darien said trying to calm Serena down.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Serena suspicious. Darien did seem to have interest in Sabrena. I don't care if she's my sister, she's NOT taking my boyfriend away! Serena thought fuming.  
  
"Well." Darien couldn't find the right words. Of course, I know! When we were little, Alex and I used to talk about what kind of girls we liked. If Alex is Sabrena's future husband than they are a great couple, thought Darien.  
  
"Here we are guys." Ami pointed to the blue two-story house with wonderful flowers planted in the front yard. As they walked up the path to the front door Serena couldn't help but say, "I bet she has house servants to do the planting, cleaning and stuff for her!"  
  
"SERENA!" Rei exclaimed. Everyone else but them two sweat-dropped.  
  
"Okay.okay! Sheesh." Serena started muttering under her breath. Mina pushed the door bell as you can hear in the background the   
"Diiinnnnnggg.Doonnnngg."  
  
A person that looks around the age of 20 opened the front door. He had dark blue eyes and nice jet black hair. Lita and Mina went on staring at him for awhile. He shifted uncomfortably at their stares.  
  
"Ummm..." was all that he could utter until he saw Luna and Artemis's crescent moon. "Oh, you must be the sailor scouts. Darien? Darien is that really you?" asked Alex staring unbelieving at Darien. Darien just nodded.   
"Come on in. If you're looking for Sabrena, she's out in the back yard. She didn't tell me that you all are coming." Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Sabrena doesn't know that we're here." Serena said quietly. "We're here because we just found out the truth. We came by ourselves."  
  
"Okay. Darien, Artemis come. I want to show you something." Alex left walking upstairs with Darien and Artemis tailing behind him.  
  
"Well, lets get this over with." Luna turned to the back yard glass door.   
  
"Hello, my princess." With that, Sabrena turned around from planting. She had black hair instead of blonde-haired and her hair style was like Serena's.  
  
"Luna?" Sabrena stared at the talking black cat.  
  
"Yes?" Suddenly there was an awkward silence.  
  
"Princess Mina of Venus. Princess Rei of Mars. Princess Ami of Mercury. Princess Lita of Jupiter and last of all Princess ." silent tears were falling off Sabrena's face. "And Princess Serena of.of the Moon." She stood up and wiped her tears and looked at them awhile. "Am I correct?"  
  
"Sister?" Serena too had tears rolling off her cheeks. Sabrena smiled.  
  
"Yes, Serena?" Serena hugged Sabrena then it became a group hug.  
  
"How did you know who we are? Just out of curiosity." Asked Ami. Sabrena grinned.  
  
"I've always known that.Lets go inside to talk." They talked as they were old friends then Darien, Artemis, and Alex ran down the stairs with worried looks.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lita.  
  
"She's at it again!" Alex said.  
  
"What?" Sabrena stood up as her face paled.  
  
"What's happening?" Serena asked looking at her white faced sister.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Serena, guys. Leave this place at once.It's dangerous. I want you to try to understand this without any reasoning. Please hurry and leave." Sabrena started pacing.  
  
"We're scouts too, Sabrena!" said Rei.  
  
"I know that but it is very danger-" Sabrena was cut off as they hear an evil laugh though out the house. "Oh, no. Leave us Vailsence!"  
  
"Do you think so? My, my.the princess has friends over at her house. Oh my, sailor scouts including the other moon princess is here too. Well, this is a good time to vanquish you all!"  
  
Chapter 2: Mistress Vailsence and Secrets of the Scouts.  
  
"What's going on??" shouted Mina.  
  
"What's going on? Don't you know? Or is it that Sabrena didn't tell you?" sneered Valencia. "Heh, that means she didn't tell you. I'll tell you'll myself. I'm Mistress Valencia and I'm to rule the moon kingdom by first reviving it then, then I'll take the two crystals and make myself immortal and the all powerful Mistress of the moon!" Valencia smirked, slowly floating to the ground.  
  
"Leave here at once!" bellowed Sabrena.  
  
"Sister? She's.who is she?" Serena asked.  
  
" 'She' was Beryl's cousin. She wants to avenge her cousin and then bring her back by the power of our crystals." Sabrena replied eyeing Valencia with her evil glare.  
  
"If she wants a fight, I'll give her one!" Lita yelled. The scouts transformed quickly. "Thunder.Bird.STRIKE!" Valencia easily reflected the attack sending it back doubling the power of the attack.  
  
"Dark Shield!" Sabrena held up her arms in an X blocking the attack.   
"Shadow.energy.Ball!" Sabrena held her hands in front of her as a small dark energy ball starts getting bigger and bigger then she threw the energy ball that hits Valencia. Valencia was thrown back from the attack hitting the wall, landing unconscious. Four girls that were wearing black scouts transformation orbed into the room. As soon as the Dark Scouts orbed into the room Valencia quickly disappeared with out being noticed.  
  
"Hi there," Sabrena started coughing. "Sapphire, Renee, Kaeda, Yerniar, hurry and." Sabrena fell.  
  
"Sabrena!" Alex ran to her aid and then carrying her bridal style upstairs to her room.  
  
"Sa. She'll pay for that one!" the girl with dark brown hair yelled.   
"Light.Dream.THUNDERSTRIKE!" as the attack hits Valencia, who started to melt into the floor and then disappeared.  
  
"Sapphire, Kaeda, Renee, we have to see to her!" said the girl with blonde hair (putted up in the hairstyle like Rika's [Digimon]). They nodded and ran upstairs leaving the sailor scouts wide-eyed.  
  
"I guess it was them." Ami said ending the silence.  
  
"Who?" asked Serena.  
  
"The Dark Scouts, Serena. I can't believe how dumb-witted you are!" Rei said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm NOT dumb-witted! Hey, where'd Darien go?" Everyone sweat-dropped at the question.  
  
"Well, Serena I think he's upstairs with Alex, Luna, and Artemis." Lita stated.  
  
"What? Oh.durh!" Serena ran up the stairs. The scouts looked at each other then ran upstairs after Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sabrena, speak to me!" Alex said pleading at Sabrena's white-stilled face.  
  
"You know Renee, you shouldn't ha-" the girl with the long black hair was cut of by the other scouts entering the room.  
  
"Sabrena? Sabrena!!?!?" yelled Serena loudly in her ear.  
  
"You should be my.alarm clock with that loud voice." Sabrena said quietly with a small smile opening her eyes.  
  
"Sabrena!" Serena squeezed her hand. The Dark Scouts sighed with relief.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Serena." Said the girl with the long black hair, Kaeda.  
  
"Oh.um.You too." Serena faked a smiled. She had an uncomfortable feeling around them.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. I mean we forgot to introduce ourselves." The girl with brown hair eyed the other Dark Scouts as they shifted uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm Renee," she said pointing to herself, "and that's Kaeda with the black hair, blonde one is Yerniar, and the smart one of the group is Sapphire." Pointing to the long dark black-haired girl with blue streaks.  
  
"You.guys.please.explain to them about.wh.what Valencia actually came here." Sabrena passed out again.  
  
"Let's go into the living room, it's getting crowded in here." Announced Alex. Serena just sat and stared at Sabrena horrified, unable to move her body.  
  
"Serena." Darien put his hands on Serena's shoulders, "Come on.She'll be okay." Serena just shook her head in response. She took out her crystal.  
  
"MOON HEAL!" Serena shouted as her crystal glowed.  
  
"Serena, you shouldn't!" shouted Sapphire. Some kind of barrier blocked the healing of the crystal.  
  
"No, it has to work." Serena shivered.  
  
"Stop Serena before you hurt yourself!" Rei flung herself onto Serena grabbing the crystal.  
  
"REI!" Lita and Mina ran over to the girls and grabbed Rei off Serena. Once they were settled, Darien cradled Serena in his arms as her tears slid down her face.  
  
"We better leave Sabrena to herself. She'll heal much faster if she's in the dark. Come on." Alex walked out of the room with Luna and Artemis on each shoulder. The two Scouts looked at each other then to Darien and Serena.  
  
"We'll be down." Darien said mentioning them to go first. They nodded.  
  
As soon as Darien and Serena came, downstairs and they got to business. Ami and Sapphire were on their 'compact computers' trying to find on the whereabouts of Valencia. Mina, Lita, and Yerniar were talking about the possible weak spots of Valencia since she's close to Queen Beryl herself. Rei and Renee had much in common, although they're very demanding of each other. Literally, they're just bickering. Alex, Luna, Artemis, Darien and Serena talked about Serena past.  
  
"Ami, Sapphire have you found anything yet?" asked Serena worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, just about." Answered Sapphire uncertain.  
  
"Well, she rented an apartment around Darien's then moved into a hotel. So far she's left that place and she signs in as 'Vicky Beryl'." Ami said.  
  
"How pathetic is that?" questioned Renee.  
  
"I agree. If I was Valencia I'll change my name completely."  
  
"Literally, she uses her cousin's name as her last name is to only frightened the poor people because it's once said to believe." Sapphire ended as Ami started to speak.  
  
"That the name Beryl was to cause unfortunate and bad luck to the people.   
They thought if they obey that, the bad luck wouldn't have stayed. Although, she has threaten a couple of them." Ami said pointing to the newspaper lying on the table.  
This conversation went on about Valencia's past and how Beryl ditched her and things went on. Sabrena appeared at the stairs foot looking better off then when she was in bed.  
  
"Sabrena!" Serena tackled a hug on Sabrena, making a 'thud'.  
  
"Serena, I'm really glad that you are happy to see me but I'm running out of air!" Sabrena said in quick breaths.  
  
A/N: Please Review. I want to know how good is this story! ~*Angel Darkness*~ 


End file.
